The Day StarClan got bored :D
by berryheart101
Summary: HI people I hope you love this amazing story if you dont like what i have written then go away lol please no flames! ok this is the same story as before just the editing wasnt working so here we go for round to ok anyway please read people! mkay bye bye :D :P :P :D -berryheart101-
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER #1-let the awesomeness begins :D**

**i do not own warriors!**

"the clans are way to boring" said bluestar watching all the hunting patrols hunting that weird prey

"hey lionheart didn't you make a potion that makes the clans do what ever you want them to?" asked mosskit very loudly

"um ...yes but i don't like to tell the WHOLE STARCLAN... stupid" said lionheart very madly

'ok well then is everybody thinking what I am thinking" asked yellowfang very excitedly and she like never is so.. yeah

"that penguins would be really good pets?" asked snowfur looking at her very stupidly

" no now I really know why you got run over " said redtail " umm was it that we poor the potion into the lake and then get the clans to come to StarClan so they will drink the water then we tell them what to do?" said bluestar "yes and now i also see who got the brains" yellowfang said looking at bluestar "and who didn't" yellowfang said looking at snowfur

"ok well then lets hurry up and put the potion into the lake" said yellowfang so then they hurried up and made the potion then they poured all of it into the lake "man you guys the lake turned blue what are we gonna do now?" asked bluestar "oh I know lets tell them is blueberry punch!" said snowfur

"good job snowfur I think you at least got a little bit of the brains!" said yellowfang "thank you" said snowfur looking happy for her self "ok it's time!" yelled lionheart

"I summon all cats to StarClan" yelled yellowfang then shazzam. all the clan cats appeared very confused like...

"where are we?" asked amberkit

"I think we are in StarClan amberkit" said her mother brightheart

"oh no we are all dead! ahhhhhh" yelled dewkit her brother

"we aren't dead" said brightheart reassuring her kits "then why are we here" asked cloudtail her mate

"the first thing is ,who brought us here?" said bramblestar shaking but tring to sound brave

"US" yelled yellowfang and bluestar at the same time "jinx" they said "double-jinx" they said again "triple-jinx" they said again but they got interrupted by bramblestar "that's annoying stop it" he yelled

" ok I am sorry ,how about everyone have a drink from the lake its now blueberry punch" said yellowfang

"yay! blueberry punch" yelled all the cats once everyone had a drink lionheart yelled "ok everyone when you wake up you will become all of these things crazy, random, awesomeness, and have no care in the world!"

"very crazy" said yellowfang

"very random" said mosskit

"ohh and dont forget crazy and random" said snowfur

"when i count to 284 you will wake up 1,2,3... 280 numbers later... 284! " yelled lionheart then bam wam all the cats disappeared back to their clans!

**i will post the next one very soon it will have all the awesomeness in it trust me add this to your fav. stories! :D please do not be offended I just updated it due to people saying I copy and pasted someone elses story I hope you like it and please I am updating the rest of them but I have so much work to do it is hard thank you bye bye! :D :P :P :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2-ferncloud's kit daisypool!**

**i do not own warriors or anything else you have seen before in this story!**

then a she-cat walked into the entrance "hi everyone i am daisypool can i be in your clan!" she said

"hi!" said bramblestar "ummmmmm I don't know!"

"can you fight" he asked

"no" she said

"can you hunt"

"no"

"can you learn"

"no"

"can you have kits"

"YES!" she yelled

"ok you are hired you will be a queen! you will eather help take care of kits or you will have them!" bramblestar said

"awww i wanna have kits but I have no mate!" daisypool said sadly

"ooooo i will be your mate! please please!" said sunpelt

"okay yay! i can have kits now!" said daisypool then she gave birth to 20 kits

"yay we already have kits lets name them! ok! how about

**1. stalkerkit**

"perfect!" said sunpelt

"i know right i love these names!" said daisypool

"and i think we made the right choice with stalkerkit!" said sunpelt

"Heller everybody we have 20 new members of the thunderclan family!" yelled bramblestar

"mommy fartykit keeps farting! and stalkerkit is flirting with a pretty cat" yelled snitchykit

"shhh stop being such a snitch1" said daisypool "wait, what stalkerkit is to young to flirt!

oh no!

**hey everyone sorry if there was any spelling mistaks some were ment to happen some weren't i hope you liked it and chuckles i know that the kitty kit machine was yours and i am sorry if you are offinded :D i am so happy right now sryy lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3-ferncloud's kit daisypool!**

**i do not own warriors or anything else you have seen before in this story!**

then a she-cat walked into the entrance "hi everyone i am daisypool can i be in your clan!" she said

"hi!" said bramblestar "ummmmmm I don't know!"

"can you fight" he asked

"no" she said

"can you hunt"

"no"

"can you learn"

"no"

"can you have kits"

"YES!" she yelled

"ok you are hired you will be a queen! you will eather help take care of kits or you will have them!" bramblestar said

"awww i wanna have kits but I have no mate!" daisypool said sadly

"ooooo i will be your mate! please please!" said sunpelt

"okay yay! i can have kits now!" said daisypool then she gave birth to 20 kits

"yay we already have kits lets name them! ok! how about

**1. stalkerkit**

"perfect!" said sunpelt

"i know right i love these names!" said daisypool

"and i think we made the right choice with stalkerkit!" said sunpelt

"Heller everybody we have 20 new members of the thunderclan family!" yelled bramblestar

"mommy fartykit keeps farting! and stalkerkit is flirting with a pretty cat" yelled snitchykit

"shhh stop being such a snitch1" said daisypool "wait, what stalkerkit is to young to flirt!

oh no!

**hey everyone sorry if there was any spelling mistaks some were ment to happen some weren't i hope you liked it and chuckles i know that the kitty kit machine was yours and i am sorry if you are offinded :D i am so happy right now sryy lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4- who knew? and the new kits

i dont own warriorss

"heller everybody come to the retarded rock for this crazy meeting!" yelled bramblestar "man i hope this is the right choice"

then 4 kits ran out of the re-re nursery acting like ninjas "chi chang chow poo chee!" yelled retardedkit

"hush be quiet! and let you're dad talk!" said prettykitty "man i am way to pretty for this

"ok then you will now be all known as stupidpaw, stupiderpaw, stupidestpaw, and retardedpaw you're mentors will be... stupidpaw you're mentor will be squirrelflight stupiderpaw you'res will be coudtail and you stupidestpaw you're mentor will be me of course!" said bramblestar

In StarClan...

"wow stupidestpaw and bramblestar are the perfect match!" said yellowfang

"yellowfang you're a meany head" said snowfur the yellowfang growled

Back in ThunderClan...

"and lastly you retardedpaw you're mentor will be jayfeather because i heard that you wanted to be a medicine cat!" said bramblestar looking happy for him self

"what and they call me retarded! i was gonna try and be medicine cat AFTER jayfeather died duh!" yelled retardedpaw

"well get what you get and dont pitch a fit!" yelled jayfeather

An Hour Later...

retardedpaw moved everything around in the medicine cat den "ouch! owie!" yelled jayfeather "ok who did this!"

"ummmmm i have no clue!" said retardedpaw

"i know it was you retardedpaw!" yelled jayfeather "go die in a hole!" he said then jayfeaher fell in a hole

"omfg jayfeather are you ok!?" asked stupidpaw "how many fingers am i holding up!? oh wait nevermind"

"man retardedpaw was suposed ti die in a hole not me! iwill get you back for this!" yelled jayfeather

"awwww jayfeather i know what will turn that frown upside-down!" said cheerful kit! then she handed him a cookie

when jayfeather bit into the cookie he figured out it was plastic "awww man i thought it was a real cookie you buthead" jayfeather said then cheerfulkit started cing

"guys guess what daisypool just had another litter of kits!" said millie then sunpelt ran over to daisypool as ast as he could

"hey daisypool have you named them yet?" asked sunpelt

"ummm ya the names are

1. queenkit

3. princesskit

"perfect names i love them one day the can be the kings and queens of awesomelandia!" yelled sunpelt

"yeah ikr hopefully those other people will die in a hole!" said daisypool

"harsh!" said sunpelt

"well to bad you big weirdo!" yelled daisypool

" :'( awwww why do you have to be so mean!" said sunpelt then started listening to 'why do you gotta be so mean' by taylor swift on his ipod

ok everyone the next chapter is gonna be awesome its gonna pretty long but really funny crazy and awesome please check it out and also my best friend awesomepenguins223 she has a really funny story its awesome its called something like when th clans find catnip! anyway thnx bye bye please review

-berryheart101-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter #5- awwww poor berrynose and some fire**

**OK i would love to thank Goldenarrow of Seaclan for one of the awesome ideas in this chapter she is pure awesomeness! Ok I hope you love dis chapter!**

**P.S. I do not own warriors or anything else you have seen before in this story**

"Ok everyone I am only picking about 10 cats for the gathering!" said bramblestar

"Ok the cats are lionblaze, stupidpaw, stupidestpaw, stupiderpaw, retardedpaw, jayfeather, cloudtail, squirrelflight, sandstorm, and berrynose!" said bramblestar

Ok so they walked all the way to the gathering then when the gathering started

"Ok I will have to start this retarded gathering!" yelled mistystar " I think no wait I KNOW that the stupid thunderclan has been stealing our fish!

" na ah we have not fish smells all fishy!" yelled bramblestar

"That's the whole point it's fish! Duh" said mistystar

"Fine!" yelled bramblestar

"Ha so you do-" said mistystar but got cut off by

"Dude everyone berrynose is dead!" yelled sandstorm

"Retardedpaw come help us!" yelled stupidpaw

"What am I supposed to do!" he asked while he was tiring to figure out which Lego to throw at blackstar

"Umm idk aren't you the medicine cat?" asked littlecloud

In StarClan...

"man they are all big retards!" exclaimed mosskit "I am glad I am not like that!"

"are you sure you aren't?" asked silverstream

"ummmm I don't know!" said mosskit very sadly

Back to the gathering...

"oh yeah throw this Lego at him" yelled retardedpaw

"ok!" said stupiderpaw then threw a rainbow colored Lego at the dead berrynose "it didn't work!"

"omg its all riverclans fault riverclan did it!" yelled everyone well except for riverclan

"no we did not! even though he was annoying, stupid, weird, and really annoying I wouldn't kill him!" yelled mistystar

"lets have a party to celebrate berrynose's death!" yelled amberkit so then the cats had a party with all the awesome stuff like tacos, cupcakes, donuts, and Jell-O until...BOOM

"wazzz up my-" said berrynose until he got cut off "are you weirdoes happy that da awesomeness of my-self died!

"umm no honey we were just... umm... having a celebration of...ummmm... Christmas!" said poppyfrost

"oh ok!" said berrynose stupidly

"now that we know it was all riverclan's fault i have an idea!" yelled an elder from shadowclan

"ok lets go!" said a kit but then they went to go and get bombs to throw at riverclan's territory

"ok at the count of 3 we shall throw all 348 bombs at there territory!" yelled the elder " 8...5...1...3!"

then kaboosh RiverClans territory was gone! "wooohoooo!" yelled everybody except for poor riverclan who started throwing cupcakes at people!

but oh no we have another problem lionblaze caught squirrelflight on fire and then started to play "this girl is on fire" on his boom-box

"ahhhhhhh i am on fire!" yelled squirrelflight then started to run around in circles and eventually jump into the water! even though she has no clue how to swim!

"ahhhhhhh i am going to die i can't swim!" yelled squirrelflight

"ummmm how about you stand up!" said silverpool a riverclan warrior

"oh what ever that is- oh wait never mind!" said squirrelflight "awww my beautiful fur!" yelled squirrelflight in agony

"ok well i say that we should leave and go back to our clan and eat cupcakes and explode!" said bramblestar happily

then lionblaze turned on the Harlem shake and guess who started it off!...the elder Blackpool he was doing the gangam style dance

"wooohoooo go blackpool!" yelled whitekit

"hurry hide all the kits!" yelled greypool

"why i wanna watch!" wailed wailingkit and then when it was time for everyone to dance the kits, elders, warriors, apprentices, and even the leaders danced

"dude blackstar don't even try it doesn't work for you bro!" said breezepelt

"dude why are the old people dancing!" asked grumpykit

"i don't know" said pookit

"you dance sexy!" said bramblestar to prettykitty then squirrelflight attacked him and in conclusion he lost another life!

"bramblestar what did i say i thought i told you to watch what you say when you're around squirrelflight!" said jayfeather` then squirrelflight attacked jayfeather

"ummmm i think you should to dumby!" said bramblestar

when the Harlem shake was done everyone went home and back to their clans and did not live happily ever after because bramblestar was stealing everyone's cupcakes

then daisypool had another litter of kits

and it started raining!

**OK i hope you loved this awesome chapter if you didn't you don't get a cupcake but if you did...you still don't get any cupcakes! ok sorry if it wasn't what you wanted give me ideas and you will see them in the next chapter! also i will be making alot of chapter's lol so check every few days! mkay bye bye**

**-berryheart101-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter #6- the kits play day during a rainy day!**

"Ahhhhhhh it's raining! Said dewkit "all the kits go in the freaking nursery i does not feel like healing you so go!" yelled retardedpaw the kits didn't move at all "NOW!" yelled retardedpaw looking annoyed

"Ok fine don't be a but head, but head!" said meanykit

"Ooooohhhh i am going to tell!" said snitchykit "mommy meanykit said a bad word!"

"Hush don't be a snitch!" scolded daisypool "now come into the nursery all of you!" she said

"Yess mommy!" said all the 15 kits at once she had 19 but 4 died when they jumped off a cliff

"This is sooo boring!" whined whinykit

"I know i have an idea!" said queenkit "how about we play palace where there is a king and a queen and a prince and princess!"

"Ok! I wanna be a queen!" said cloudkit

"No i am the queen kingkit is the king princekit is the prince and princesskit is the princess! And the rest of you are peasants!" said queenkit bossily

"Awww i don't wanna be a peasant can i be an evil witch?" asked funkykit

"Fine i guess!" said queenkit madly

**When they started to play palace...**

"Hello my peasants come and bring me presents!" yelled queenkit

"Never" yelled zebrakit then funkykit the evil witch gave queenkit a magical donut

"Thank you!" said queenkit then she ate the magical donut then she collapsed and died and everyone freaked out

"Omfg you killed her, kingkit what shall we do!" yelled everyone

"We shall do nothing she was a good queen!" yelled kingkit "now everyone leave i have important business to discuss with the evil witch"

"Ok" then everyone left

"Ok thank you i have been tiring to get rid of her for years she was to bossy and very annoying!" said the king as he handed the evil witch a bag of crack "not that you need it but here you go!"

"Ok thank you that is exactly what i wanted but i must try it out to make sure it works!" said the evil witch then she figured out it was just crushed up smarties and killed him!

Then the evil witch ran out to the peasants "omg the king died an evil cupcake came and killed him with its awesomeness!" she yelled

"Omfg stupid cupcakes!" yelled a random peasant

"Ok i officially ban cupcakes!" yelled princesskit

"What you can't if you ban cupcakes we are getting a divorce!" yelled princekit very madly while tiring to eat his cupcake

"Fine no banned cupcakes!" yelled princesskit

**Back in reality...**

"Kits it's stopped raining!" yelled daisypool "go play in the mud wait what happened to queenkit and kingkit?"

"nothing!" yelled all the kits at one time

"ok go play in the mud now!" said daisypool then ate what was left of the magical donut and died

"Ok yay!" yelled the kits then ran out to play in the mud

**Ok i hoped you liked this chapter the next chapter will be up tomorrow lol i hope you look at my other stories and please put nice reviews if you don't like then get of my story and don't read it! Mkay bye bye**

**-berryheart101-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter #7- The Prophecy**

**I don't own warriors or anything else you have seen before in this story!**

_Wow talking oranges i wonder if his name is bob? Ooooo singing cupcakes uh oh kill the one singing a Justin beiber song! Dancing pandas? Wow ummmm they can't dance they just don't even need to try hey are horrible they need to earn from the best well not me but maybe dovewing! Then a penguin came up to me and said, "gray and silver will reunite and the crow feather will rise!"_

"Hey dude cinderpelt wake up!" said jayfeather

"What why are you waking me up so freaking early!" screamed cinderpelt cause she never wakes up before 2 pm that's why she isn't on morning patrol

" I had an omen in my dream last night duh!" said jayfeather "there were singing cupcakes talking oranges and dancing pandas!"

"That's not an omen that just a very stupidness but awesome dream!" said cinderpelt

"But that's not all of it then a penguin came up to me and said, "gray and silver will reunite and the crow feather will rise!"

"Wow that's weird what do you think it means?" asked cinderpelt

"I have no clue lets keep it to our selves and see what it means!" said jayfeather

"You're stupid let's tell everybody!" said cinderpelt

So then cinderpelt ran out yelling, "Every stupid cat here come jayfeather has received a prophecy!"

"What is it?" asked questionkit

"Ok gray and silver will reunite and the crow feather shall rise!" said jayfeather while playing with logos

"What does it mean?" asked cloudtail

"I think StarClan wants us to eat pandas!" said leafpool then everyone turned to look at her

"Ummmm leafpool have you taken you're meds today?" asked brightheart

"Ummmm maybe?" said leafpool questionly

"Ugh ok retardedpaw take leafpool to take her meds!" yelled bramblestar

**While Leafpool was supposed to be taking her meds...**

"Ok retardedpaw i don't wanna take my meds!" said leafpool happily as she flushed them down the toilet

"Fine what ever you owe me!" said retardedpaw stupidly

"Ok fine here is you're double cheeseburger with extra bacon!" said leafpool as she was giving him his burger "ok now don't tell!"

"Ok good now i wont tell!" mumbled retardedpaw as he was eating his cheeseburger

**Back in the clearing...**

"Umm let's take is to the magical unicorn! And see what she says" yelled rainbowkit as she was running toward the exit sign but then ran into a wall

"Ok lets go!" yelled brightheart happily then everyone followed rainbowkit and then everyone else ran into the wall

**At the magical unicorn named FRED...**

Somehow the other medicine cats got the same dream

"Ok FRED you need to tell us what this prophecy means!" yelled unicornkit

"Ok but first pay up!" said FRED while he was pooping rainbows then leafpool handed him a pot of gold that she stole from a leprechaun

"Ok perfect tell me the retarded prophecy!" yelled FRED

"Ok silver and gray will reunite and the crows feather will rise," said jayfeather "i will leave out the other part of my dream!"

"No you must tell meh!" yelled FRED

"Ok fine so there was this singing cupcake and he was singing Justin beiber so i killed it then this talking orange and he was saying his name was FRED and then dancing pandas and stuff!" said jayfeather

"Ok i must think in peace on what it shall mean!" yelled FRED "ok done but I don't think Millie and nightcloud want to hear this!"

"No i wanna hear this!" they both yelled at one time

"Ok well it means silverstream will come back for greystripe and feathertail is coming back for crowfeather!" said FRED happily then nightcloud attacked him but Millie really doesn't know how to fight!

"Ok thanks well lets go back to camp!" announced onestar and bramblestar

**At the ThunderClan camp...**

When thunderclan cats got to camp silverstream appeared! "Omg silverstream I missed you!" yelled greystripe

**Mwahhahahahahah you shall have to wait till next chapter! Lol i will do the rest of what happened at the thunderclan camp at then what happened at the windclan camp i hope you have a fun wait lol the next chapter should be mostly about this! If you don't like what i put in my story then don't read it lol ok i hope you like the story i am making a regular warriors story now almost done with the first chapter! Mkay bye bye**

**-berryheart101-**


End file.
